


Reality better than dreams

by oryginalayo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa Endgame, F/F, drunk driving but not really, someone wants to stab someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryginalayo/pseuds/oryginalayo
Summary: They were dancing together, having fun and for god’s sake, Clarke shouldn’t want her the way she did but Lord help her, she tried. She tried so hard she almost lost the friendship they had and it was even worse. So she decided to shut up and swallow every stupid or offensive word she had to say about Lexa’s new wife because she was her friend and that’s what friends do. They offer support and praise whatever you do, right?OROn Lexa and Costia's wedding night Clarke isn't as happy as she should for her best friend. She is torn between being there for Lexa and running away from everyone. Ultimately she runs, drunk, hurt, and bitter.





	Reality better than dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a WARNING, because in one moment Clarke thinks about killing someone, but it's not graphic. More like "i want to kill her ://" and that's all but if you don't like/don't want to read something like that... 
> 
> Also remember, drinking and driving is bad!  
> Killing people is bad, too.

 

 

 

They were dancing together, having fun and for god’s sake, Clarke shouldn’t want her the way she did but Lord help her, she tried. She tried so hard she almost lost the friendship they had and it was even worse. So she decided to shut up and swallow every stupid or offensive word she had to say about Lexa’s new wife because she was her friend and that’s what friends do. They offer support and praise whatever you do, right?

 

Well, in reality it looked completely different. And Clarke knew that.

 

“I thought you finally gave up?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Mhm. You don’t sound convincing, better make up a better excuse when Lexa comes here to see all this.” Raven waved her hand around the table and Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s their wedding, I’m allowed to get drunk. Have you seen her uncle? He’s already sleeping under one of the tables.”

 

“He’s seventy, for fucks sake!” The girl growled and punched Clarke’s arm so hard she yelped and almost fell of her chair. “Get your shit together, Griffin. You didn’t want her and now you suddenly remember that you love her? Since when?”

 

“Remember that frat party we were on? The one with strippers and lots of golden confetti?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Completely.”

 

“That was like four years ago, why didn’t you say anything?” Raven demanded and poured herself another glass of champagne. When Clarke wanted to do the same, she took the bottle away from her and said that she was done for the night.

 

“I was too scared, Finn was bothering me and I felt like a failure because I told my mum I didn’t want to be a doctor.”

 

“And you decided that telling Lexa all of that would scare her off? Dude, she would’ve helped you! Moron.”

 

“Rae, you’re supposed to be my best friend and tell me what to do, not torment me.” Clarke sighed and Raven rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not your friend when you pull shit like that…” She muttered and downed her champagne. “It’s too late now, Clarke.” She said quietly after few minutes of silent treatment and patted Clarke’s head.

 

“So what do I do now?”

 

“Forget about your feelings for her or forget about her.”

  
  


______________

  


“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked and Clarke had to shake herself off of the weird emptiness of her mind to actually register what has been said to her. She looked around and there she was, in all her glory dressed in white dress and long veil that was trailing a few metres behind her everywhere she’d move. It hurt.

 

“No, come on, sit.” She smiled through the dazedness and patted the chair next to her. Lexa fell with grace on the chair and smiled widely, with sparkling eyes despite being surely too tired to function and it hurt Clarke even more.

 

“Are you having fun?” She asked and the blonde shook her head with fond smile.

 

“I should ask you the same, it’s your wedding after all. And don’t give me ‘the best friend’ shit, it’s you big day, it’s not about me.”

 

“But it is!” Lexa exclaimed. “It’s important, I want everyone to be happy today.”

 

“I am happy. Really.” The bride looked at her sceptically and shaking her head took her hand to drag her to the dancefloor.

 

Clarke wanted to say no, but Lexa didn’t want to hear that and despite her protests dragged her to the middle of the room. As if on cue slow music started playing and with quiet giggle Lexa stepped closer to the blonde and embraced Clarke’s neck with her arms. A loud smack following words “I ship that!” could be heard somewhere from her right and she shook her head.

 

“I’m not sure if Jasper knows who got married today.” Lexa sighed between spins and rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not sure if he knows where he is at this point.”

 

“Right.” The bride leaned into her more and Clarke swore under her breath. Lexa’s smell was suffocating, addicting and killing her all at once. She licked her lips and glanced at her friend. With hooded eyes and smile on her face she looked like a something ethereal. She was glowing with happiness and if she would lean a little more there would be no space left between them and Clarke was sure Lexa would taste as addictive as she smelled.

 

Fortunately, a light pat on her shoulder woke her up from her daydreaming and she jumped away from the brunette as if she was burned.

 

“Sorry to disturb but my grandma wants to take some more photos before going back to the hotel.” Costia smiled apologetically and just like that, Clarke was alone on the dancefloor.

  


She looked at them through the huge windows and it hurt. They were so happy and she had to leave. She had to leave because she couldn’t stand their love and happiness and if she could, she’d ram one of those big cooking knives she saw earlier in the kitchen into Costia’s heart and she’d go to jail for eternity if that meant winning back Lexa’s love for her.

 

Sharp pain in her left hand woke her up and she hissed when she unclenched her fist. Luckily no one saw her little accident and after taking out the shards from her hand she left the party.

 

When she closed the door to her car she sighed heavily and leaned her head back on the car seat and laughed bitterly.

 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Raven yelled at her and she yelped. The girl walked around and entered the car. “You’re drunk and you shouldn’t be driving, dumbass.”

 

“There’s so many things I shouldn’t be doing, Rae, and here I am. Not being a perfect child my mum always wanted me to be, drunk driving, being in love with my best friend, the pile grows and grows bigger everyday.”

 

“Look, Clarke. I know right now everything seems awful but it’s because you’re drunk and alcohol does this to people. Tomorrow everything will be better, okay? Now get out and come back to the party with me. Octavia is dancing again.” Raven snorted and got out of the car.

 

“To hell with the party…” Clarke mumbled and closed the car’s door from the inside. Before Raven could do anything, she put the key into the ignition and turned on the car. She didn’t hear Raven’s yelling when she drove out of the parking lot with tires screeching on the asphalt.

 

A few minutes later, when Costia was trying to calm down her panicking wife and the guests were pacing or sitting quietly in a daze, Raven’s phone jingled in her purse.

  
  


______________

  
  


There was something heavy on her leg and she couldn’t move. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the brightness of the room. Her neck popped when she looked around the room and noticed she was in a hospital bed and the weight on her leg was someone’s head. Out of pure instinct she stroked brunette hair and the person moved. She retracted her hand and in shock looked as the person straightened up.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Oh my god, Clarke, you’re alright.” Lexa breathed in relief into her hair when she hugged her so tight the blonde thought she’d break her bones.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You were driving and some dumbass jumped out on the road straight before your car. You swerved and drove right into a tree.” Clarke could tell Lexa was seething with rage but was stopping herself from yelling and breaking things because she was okay and Clarke didn’t understand it at all.

 

“But… I was drunk and it was dark…” The blonde mumbled confused and Lexa shook her head.

 

“You weren’t, you were driving back from work, babe.” She smiled and kissed her lightly. “God, I was so worried about you.” She whispered into her lips with closed eyes.

 

“Wait.” Clarke stuttered and pushed Lexa away. “What are you doing? You’re married!” She looked mortified and she was even more shocked when the brunette started laughing. “Don’t laugh like that, I’m not going to ruin your marriage! Get out!” She exclaimed.

 

“Clarke, honey, I’m not married. Not yet.” Lexa said giggling and Clarke was more and more confused with every passing second.

 

“Not yet? What are you talking about, I was at your wedding! Raven can confirm!”

 

“Confirm what?” Asked Raven who just entered the room.

 

“That we were on Lexa’s wedding. Tell her!”

 

“Um, it didn’t happen, Clarke.” Raven shook her head. “I’d remember it. Why do you think you were on Lexa’s wedding? And with who?”

 

And so Clarke told them what she thought was true and never in her life Raven had laughed so much.

 

“That’s not even a little plausible, Lexa hates Costia so much.” Raven told her between laughing and gulping for air.

 

“True.” Lexa nodded. “I don’t understand how you could think I was in love with her and not with you.”

 

“She’s dumb.” Raven said and was immediately kicked out by Lexa who then sat down next to Clarke and peppered her face with kisses.

  


Later that month, when they were dancing and both wearing white dresses Raven kept teasing Clarke about her dream until Lexa threatened to kick her out of their wedding. Obviously, Raven didn’t stop her teasing. And obviously, Lexa didn’t kick her out because Raven threatened to tell everyone about that one time when Lexa was drunk and told them all embarrassing stories about her and Clarke.

 

“Oh stop it, both of you, I can vividly remember what you were doing when you got drunk at Raven’s birthday.” Clarke told them and dragged Lexa outside.

  


Night was warm and the moon was shining brightly, the happy couple stood there, holding each other and kissing occasionally.

 

“I still can’t believe how you could think that I loved Costia and married her.” Lexa giggled and Clarke punched her in the arm playfully.

 

“Oh shut up.” She said with a smile before kissing her wife once again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and I'd like to see what you think about this story :)
> 
> COME SEE ME AT [tumblr](http://www.oryginalayo.tumblr.com)


End file.
